


你必是火焰无疑

by Lancieee



Series: LM合集 [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancieee/pseuds/Lancieee
Summary: 格朗泰尔一开始差点就要以为他也是一位神，和他自己一样。





	你必是火焰无疑

**Author's Note:**

> 人类!Enjolras / 酒神!Grantaire（Preslash）  
> Canon Era警告！2018年街垒日纪念。

*  
格朗泰尔做了一个梦。

 

*  
“我一定能，”格朗泰尔说，“一定能，不论是生下来连妈妈的脸都没见过、在矿石堆里长大的小萝卜，还是背上长烂疮、几十年没和姑娘睡过觉的老头儿，只要他们肯来我的酒桌边上，我就能让他忘记这些破事，整整快活上两个钟头——要是他喝得多点儿，两天也成！我不信这世界上哪有什么人不爱喝酒，醉时无烦恼嘛。”他举起手中的酒瓶子，又重重地磕下来，紧接着打了个酒嗝，惹得桌子另一边的若利发出一阵笑声。格朗泰尔瞥了他一眼，“怎么，你不信？你也该喝点。”  
若利这天穿得挺厚，虽然已经是六月了，但他还是把围脖系到了接近下颌的位置，中间用一种很新潮的方式打领花。他晃了晃头，用手指敲着桌面，“不成，”他回答道，“我还在感冒呢。酒精对病毒可不好。”  
格朗泰尔耸了一下一边的肩膀：“你反正已经病了，不如病得快活些。”  
若利若有所思地摸了摸下巴。  
“你就这么有自信？”  
他没有继续那个感冒的话题。格朗泰尔当然知道他在说什么，他笑了，向后靠在椅背上，把那把木椅子压得翘了起来。  
“当然。”他说道，以一种前所未有过的肯定，“你可以试试看。”  
若利掏出手帕擦了擦鼻子，他的鼻头已经有点儿破皮了，这次他的感冒时间持续挺长。  
“你为什么这么肯定？”  
格朗泰尔嗤笑了一声，好像他刚才问的问题是为什么太阳不从西边升起来。“因为我是酒神啊，”他做了个摘帽致敬的动作，但他其实根本就没戴帽子，“狄俄尼索斯，为您效劳，您永远的、最忠实的朋友，只要您手中有杯，杯中有酒，我便永远在您身旁为您唱歌——你什么时候在我的酒桌边上失望过？”  
“我倒是没有，”若利说道，“但我知道有个人，你一定说服不了他。”  
“谁？”  
“安灼拉。”  
“哈！”格朗泰尔的笑容更大了，“他可不算！他可是阿波罗，日神，宙斯之子，你看到他昨天坐的那辆马车了吗？那是他战车的伪装。他一定是将他的箭筒藏在家里了，要么就是把它们变成了自己的头发，神的小把戏，你知道吧？他们得用这种伪装混入人间，履行他们的使命，推动历史的车轮，手指一转便决定凡人的命运：年轻的神都要这样。他们要先尝到点儿权力的甜头，然后犯点儿小错——对他们来说的小错，对人来说就悲惨得多啦，和不该的人坠入爱河，要么就是为自由女神死而后已，接着神们怎么样？舍去人性后才能获得神性，接着他们才能成长，成熟，成神，你爱怎么叫就怎么叫吧。人间总是要准备好为了一位神崩塌的。”  
“这才到了下午没一会儿，我们的R怎么就醉成这样了？”  
有别人的声音插了进来，他俩都抬起头，是古费拉克，这意味着剩下的人也都快该来了。他今天看着容光焕发，神采飞扬，连眉毛上都带着笑，当他露出这种表情时，要么就是他结识了什么新的姑娘，要么就是他有什么关于朋友们的新消息，而这种消息通常也和姑娘们有关系。格朗泰尔挑起一边的眉毛，打量了他一番，才回答道：“酒杯上头不看表。怎么，我们的小布宛纳巴没跟你一道来？他去哪儿啦，到科西嘉看亲戚吗？”  
古费拉克脸上的神情更快乐了，他说：“他不看亲戚，他看他的心上人去啦。还问我借了新手套。他的那一双里面有一只昨天晚上回来的时候划破了，我看是不知道在哪位好姑娘的阳台上拽到玫瑰的荆棘刺了。”  
若利微笑起来，“都这时候了，马吕斯还有心思去看他的心上人。怪不得他最近来得少了。”  
“当然啦，当然啦，”格朗泰尔听着挺快活，“他当然要挑这时候恋爱，马吕斯是种雾气，也许找到了一种水蒸气，他是个诗人，也就是疯子，这对他来说是多么完美的时候，一边爱着一位年轻完美的姑娘，一边爱着年迈残破的法兰西；一边陷入爱情，一边闹着革命。还有什么比这个更适合一个疯子吗？——还真有，一边崇拜着拿破仑，一边高喊自由万岁。波拿巴共和主义分子都是这样的。”  
古费拉克拍了拍他的肩膀，他好像想说点什么，却没说出来，后厅的门又被推开了，随之涌进来的是好大一阵说笑和吵闹声，他们的朋友们全来了，看来是在街上遇见的：热安正和巴阿雷大谈着西塞罗的某部作品，这一幕不太常见，热安爱好文学，而巴阿雷常常谈法律，西塞罗也许是他们的折衷选项；赖格尔一进了门，便大声打着招呼，向这边靠窗的桌子走了过来；弗以伊正和公白飞低声说话，听不清他们说的是什么，他们两人都离安灼拉不远，而安灼拉走在最前头，从进门处径直走向了最前面的桌子，停在那幅旧法兰西共和国的地图下面，头一直半垂着，未曾说过话，也未看他们一眼：自从拉马克病危的消息传出来之后，他常会表现出这个样子。  
随着这些人走进来，缪尚的后厅本来松松散散坐在各处喝酒谈天的人们便陆续走到前头去了，只留下他们这一小桌人还留在最后面。很快这房间里的气氛便被分为了两截，前头热闹，后头冷清。  
格朗泰尔静了下来，古费拉克又和若利说了些什么，便往房间前面去了。公白飞冲他们点了点头，又对着古费拉克露出一个微笑，他们手势坚定地在对方的肩膀上拍了拍，一同坐了下来。赖格尔接替了他的位置，靠在桌边的窗台上，这天的天气阴得很，窗户外面又闷又热，没有一丝风。他摘下帽子放在桌上，掏出兜里的手帕，擦拭了一下自己头顶的汗。若利和格朗泰尔饶有兴致地看着他做这一系列事。  
“想必你已经听说了，”等他收起了手帕，若利说，“马吕斯正闹恋爱呢。”  
“当然听说了！古费拉克和我们唠叨了半路，连安灼拉都要嫌烦了，最后还是公白飞把他赶走的。”  
“马吕斯该回家去。”格朗泰尔嘟嘟囔囔，好像怕别人听到似的，“他该和自己的情人在星星里入眠，而不是在这儿和你们一起睡在血和泥里。”  
博须埃耸了耸肩膀，他这会儿已脱下了外套，将它搭在椅背上。  
“除非马吕斯自己想。”  
若利提醒道：“你不该刚进来就脱外套的，容易伤风感冒。”  
赖格尔不甚在意地摇摇头。  
“我们今天上午到广场上去了。”他说。  
“你们去那儿干啥？”若利问。  
博须埃正要坐下来回答，就听到房间前头有个沉静却响亮的声音喊道：“赖格尔，能请你坐过来吗？”  
那声音正是安灼拉。  
那声音当然是安灼拉，不会是别人，别的人哪会有这样能直盖过众生低语的声音？格朗泰尔仿佛听到闷雷在云层上滚动，预示着初夏一场淋漓的暴雨。他今日穿了件黑色的马甲，里头是平整的白衬衣，他身子微微前倾，手掌摊平，按在桌上，那样子让人想起待审开庭的法官，他那双长而节制的手下面压着的则是一纸公正的审判。因为没有太阳，房间里昏暗得很，他的金发却闪着一种近乎流质的光，那是种由光凝固而成的质地。  
“有意思，你为什么只叫博须埃过去？”  
房间里霎时间安静了，安灼拉将视线转了过来——这是他今天第一次看他，格朗泰尔想——他的脸上并没有恼怒的神情，像他们之前的几次争吵一样。他的神色很平静。格朗泰尔知道，这是因为他心里有更重要的事要考虑。  
“因为若利病了。”  
“这不是还有我吗？”  
安灼拉皱起了眉毛。  
格朗泰尔望着他微笑起来。  
“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉说，“外面要下雨了，你不好走，只管在这儿喝你的苦艾酒便是。”  
也许是为了印证他的话，又也许是因为他的话便是神谕，安灼拉话音还没落，大风突然吹进了窗，外面的雨点就先落了下来。他桌边的窗是开的，这会儿雨水便被风吹得飘了进来，浇湿了他的桌子，还有他卷起袖口的手臂。格朗泰尔觉得自己应当感觉到冷，但安灼拉的视线仍停留在他身上，这会儿他还感觉不到别的。  
赖格尔走了过去，他没说什么，仍将外套留在那椅背上。安灼拉将脸转了回去，他们的对话，或者说对峙，这就算结束了。  
格朗泰尔打了个哆嗦。  
若利拍了拍他的手背。  
安灼拉注视着博须埃坐到了古费拉克那一桌上，又垂下头沉思了一会儿，他皱着眉头的那样子，看起来和痛苦中的普罗米修斯有些相似。他思索了多久，大家便屏息凝神等了多久，过了好一会儿，他一下将头颅抬了起来，似乎下定了决心，那头金发向后甩去，像一只刚苏醒的狮子。  
他开了口：“公民们……”  
但他还没说完，后厅的门一下子便被推开了。  
进来的人，是一个小孩，他在外头淋了雨，浑身上全湿透了，正是伽弗洛什，这儿没人不认识他。他脸色苍白，表情恐惧：那是一种还不知道未来会发生什么，但已经对那只庞然巨兽心有所感的恐惧，孩童的懵懂和成年人的惆怅，在他那张稚嫩的小脸上达到了平衡。他是当时巴黎的孩子。  
在他开口之前，安灼拉似乎已经预感到了什么，脸色猛然变得煞白。  
“听我说，”伽弗洛什说道，“拉马克将军死了。”  
格朗泰尔听到窗外炸响了一声惊雷。

*  
格朗泰尔一开始差点就要以为他也是一位神，和他自己一样。  
他记不清自己是如何诞生的了。似乎是在某一次希腊的酒神祭中，他一醒来便已经醺然欲醉，手中捧着半满的金色酒杯；似乎是在葡萄藤架下，秋天金色的太阳照着成熟的果实，还有他赤裸的脚趾；他诞生在欢乐中，短暂而永恒的人的喜悦塑造了他的躯体，创造这种喜悦的工具赋予了他灵魂与血液：酒。他诞生于酒中，也要回归到酒中去，他听到别人这样称呼他：狄俄尼索斯。他用很多名字称呼自己，在一八三二年的巴黎，他这样称呼自己：格朗泰尔。  
他被人类所创造，自然也要活在人类之间，他当然爱这人间，但他爱的只是人间最自然的一面：他爱孩童纯洁无暇的笑脸，爱情人追寻快乐的身影，他爱玫瑰，爱诗歌，爱跳舞，爱在沙滩上散步，除此之外的一切，在他看来全是短暂的幻象；他爱美食好酒，又放纵肉体，因此看起来贪图享乐。  
他为自己同辈却活在神殿中的神所不齿，人间才像是他真正的家，而他却在人间四处流浪，如同生活在两者的夹缝里。他在哪里都不停留很久，他见证了希腊的陨落，罗马的死亡，他曾在教士的铁蹄下偷生，又在文艺复兴时意大利那些自己的画像下面大笑不止，因为没有一幅画得准。他认得痛苦，因为痛苦与喜悦总是紧紧依偎在一起；他知道人间的黑暗长什么样子，但这只让他更坚信要追逐快乐，而不是费心思去想着照亮这些黑暗：他是酒神，又不是阿波罗。他穿梭在人间的酒杯中，不论这酒杯是毁灭还是救赎，他照单全收，却从不留下：欢乐是短暂的，但总有下一处的欢乐在等着他，他像是在黑暗中的星星上旅行，从黯淡了的一颗奔向升起的下一颗。  
安灼拉是个意外。  
那天他只是来这里找杯酒喝，却碰到了那群可爱的学生，和那个青年——他站在人群面前演讲，手中举着一本红封皮的宣言，像是举着一面旗帜。四下黯淡无光，只有他与他手中的共和有着鲜艳的颜色。  
那像是在寻找星星时，竟撞上了一颗太阳。  
他身为神，却比每个人都更像一个人类；他身为人，却比每位神都更像一位神明。安灼拉让他想起古希腊的太阳，想起葡萄藤上的太阳，金色的，燃烧着，滚烫，却也遥远，因而显得无情。照耀着他的诞生，竟也让他起了些乡愁一样的思绪，像是终于找到了家，于是不需要再流浪。酒神在他漫长的生命中，与其说爱过什么人，不如说爱着与人坠入爱河的感情，人对他来说是短暂的，爱情却能够永生。但安灼拉是个意外。他想要留在这太阳身边，直到被他的火焰吞没，燃烧成灰，飘散在黑暗里。他已不再想要星星了，但他心里清楚，太阳不会带他一同死去。  
这让他感到痛苦。  
痛苦对他来说是新的，他出生于欢乐中，生活在欢乐中，他爱一切，怀疑另一切，他是矛盾的，却从未痛苦过。他从不惧怕黑暗，面对它们，他只是笑一笑说：“我的杯子满了”，之后便将其置之脑后，这是他的星星。但遇到安灼拉之后，他一边在极致的光明中因喜悦与爱而颤抖，一边开始惧怕随之而来的永夜：在见过太阳之后，一切星星的光都显得那么微不足道。  
但多可笑！这青年竟只是个人。

“这是个玩笑。”格朗泰尔咕哝着说。  
热安碰了碰他的杯子。  
“什么是玩笑？”  
“这一切都是，”他回答，“共和国，君主制，断头台现在彻底是个寡妇了：她的丈夫早就死了，她亲手杀了自己的丈夫。现在她也无家可归了。恐怖的幽灵还未散去，独裁的幽灵又卷土重来，你们又能做什么呢？我说，热安，你写诗的时候比你拿枪的时候好看多啦。巴阿雷，他看起来像是为了逃课才来闹革命，但是逃课比闹革命可好多了。若利就更不用说了，他感冒还没好全呢。还有弗以伊，工人里难得有他这样正直的，眼睛里瞧的却不是阿芙洛狄忒而是贝娄娜，多可惜。古费拉克和公白飞，他们甚至没来得及互相表白！”热安笑了起来，格朗泰尔瞥了他一眼，“马吕斯，他根本就不该回来。他那情人怎样了？可怜的姑娘知道这事么？你们还能爱，你们不该去死。”他最后说道，语气很温柔。  
面对他的胡言乱语，热安只是微笑着，不予回答。他早知道这位小诗人的热情与决心并不比其他人来得少，“你还有一个人没评价呢。”  
“谁？”  
“我。”  
格朗泰尔抬起头，安灼拉不知道什么时候已经站到他们桌子前面来了。

*  
格朗泰尔做了一个梦。  
他梦到希腊飘散在风中，蓝色的细沙从他手中流失了；罗马在夜色中背过身去，留给他一个宽阔如刀刻的漆黑背影；巴黎在沉睡，子弹穿过他的胸膛，流出来的却不再是酒，而是人类的鲜血；他梦到自己死去了，安灼拉握着他的手，他微笑着，光从他背后的窗中落进来，照得他宛如天神；他梦到自己与朋友们一同笑、一同落泪、一同跳舞，他们共享片刻的欢乐，同在一首歌谣中垂泪；他梦到自己并不存在的童年，他早逝的妹妹，他们生活在法国南部——酒神梦到自己成了一个人。他名叫格朗泰尔，他与安灼拉一道死去。夙愿已得报偿。格朗泰尔微笑起来。

他睁开了眼睛。他们躺在冷冰冰的石板地上，他的左手边，安灼拉那阿多尼斯般的蓝眼睛闭着，在月光里静静的，像是睡着了。他坐起身来，四下里看了看，他们躺在一条后巷中，戴三色花的尸体排成了一排。最远处是个孩子的身影，躺在那儿，像只小雀儿，他甚至不知道伽弗洛什是什么时候牺牲的；孩子的身边躺着一位女性，她的手上被打了个洞，搁在胸口上，好像那儿也被打穿了似的；她的右边是弗以伊，他双手握拳，眉毛紧锁；弗以伊的身旁躺着巴阿雷和赖格尔，他们的衣服被鲜血染红了；紧挨着赖格尔的是若利，他的鼻头还破着皮，到最后他的感冒也没有痊愈；若利旁边是公白飞和古费拉克，他们两个的肩头紧紧地依赖着彼此，公白飞胸前的伤口表明，他是被刺刀捅死的，而不是受到枪决，古费拉克的脸上还有微笑。他没看到马吕斯，也没看到勃鲁维尔。他低头看看自己的衣衫，胸前被葡萄酒染红了一大块，像是血，但绝不是血。  
最终，他又一次看向安灼拉。  
即使他们都躺在泥里，脸上沾着灰和血，安灼拉看上去也是极干净的。晚风吹过巷子，拂动了他额头上的金发，他细细的睫毛在风中颤抖着，好像下一秒就要睁开眼睛，还要再说话，再鼓舞人心，再为这世间所有苦痛者发声。但格朗泰尔知道得清清楚楚的第一个事实就是：他死了。他所知晓的第二个事实就是：他再也不会遇到安灼拉。  
格朗泰尔俯下身去。  
他在这人类青年曾经滚烫，如今却冰冷的额头上亲吻了一下。

*  
巴黎再没人见过格朗泰尔，他的那些朋友们说：他在六月五日的街垒上送了命。  
他的那些朋友们说：多可惜，再没人像他那样快乐。  
他的那些朋友们说：喝吧，这一杯敬格朗泰尔。

*  
热安冲他们举了下杯子，便站起身来，到缪尚的另一边找别的同伴去了。安灼拉将手中的枪搁在桌上，在热安刚才的位置上坐了下来，双手交叉着放在胸前。明日他们便要去送拉马克将军出殡了，今天晚上他换上了件鲜红色的马甲，好像生怕明天的子弹瞄不准他似的。缪尚的后厅已然忙过一阵了，他们弄好了弹药，缝好了红旗，现在正是从一阵紧张的工作中停下来，等待下一阵紧张的工作之间的休憩。但他们都暂时不提明日的事，他们将火药弹放在一旁，点起了烟，开了几瓶酒，连安灼拉也没反对。死神的斗篷投下的阴影笼罩着这房间，但在那阴影中仍充满着烟草燃烧的薄雾、酒精的香气，还有在其间诞生的，朦胧的欢乐，他们点了灯，却不很亮，他们交谈着，却不大声。这声音与其说是战友间的交谈，不如说是玩伴间的嬉笑。安灼拉坐在他的桌子对面。  
他问：“你？”  
“我。”安灼拉说，似乎必要得到一个回答不可。  
“你，”格朗泰尔低着头，“你必是火焰无疑。”  
他再满上一杯，向桌子另一端推过去。  
安灼拉的金发在昏暗的灯下流着光。他拿起了酒杯，喝了一口，然后又是一口。  
“那你自己呢？”  
“我？”  
“你。”  
这对话全反过来了。  
格朗泰尔决定说实话：“我是酒神。”  
安灼拉笑了起来：他笑了。这是一个简单的事实，比他是酒神还要真。格朗泰尔望着他，中间的空气里隔了许多晦暗不清的烟和光。  
“你为什么在这儿？”  
安灼拉问过他许多次这问题，严厉有之，轻蔑也有之，却没有一次像现在这样：他微笑着，似乎有些无可奈何，甚至似乎带了点儿——友好，如果他能大胆至此的话。  
格朗泰尔回答他：“我还能去哪儿？”  
安灼拉摇了摇头。  
因为这个动作，格朗泰尔感到胸口一紧，像是被人攥了一把似的。他想，至少这痛让他知道自己不是在做梦。  
“不该去死的是你，”安灼拉说，“你不信仰这些，当然不该为这些去死。我不责备你，以前也不该责备你，你只是——让我很困惑。”  
格朗泰尔哑口无言。是死亡让天神恐惧了吗？不，也绝不会是这样。是酒精让这青年坦诚了吗？或许真是如此。格朗泰尔现在才突然意识到，安灼拉和所有人类一样，也有颗跳动的心，他也会痛苦，也会喜悦，也会流泪，也会——困惑。他让安灼拉困惑，酒精让他将这些表露了出来。  
他的心跳得飞快，那让他觉得自己也像个人类。  
格朗泰尔终于开了口：“我信仰你。”  
一位信仰人的神，爱一个不信神的人。这世界当真是个笑话。昏昏然地，他想到酒神成了人类，人类成了阿波罗，他倒愿意如此，他愿意被打倒在他的神脚下，流着人类的鲜血，为了他去死，那和将自己献给神没有任何区别，他死了，他的灵魂却成为神的一部分，因此他永生，如同太阳神照耀法兰西一样永生。他因自己的幻想感到满意。格朗泰尔微笑起来，温和的双眼一直望着安灼拉。  
“让我睡在这儿……直到我死在这儿。”  
安灼拉注视着他的眼睛，他那双纯洁的蓝眼睛，以前像是利剑，这会儿却像是盾牌。  
“格朗泰尔，”他说，“要是时间多点儿，说不定我们能成为朋友。”  
酒神再一次沉默下来。他该说什么？光是这一句话便让他想要流泪。他们从来不会是朋友，从来不会成为朋友。一切都是注定好了的：他遇到安灼拉，目睹他的死亡，然后他离开。他不知道命运对谁更残忍：是安灼拉如此光辉，竟注定要泯灭于黑夜，还是格朗泰尔注定只能看着那光辉泯灭，却不能随之而去。  
“也许吧。”  
他最后说道。  
有好大一会儿，他们谁也没说话，只是看着彼此。在房间里，又像是在远处，他们的朋友们唱起歌来了，那是一首热安曾写的小诗：无关自由、无关平等、无关共和，它只是爱，来自花朵和蜜蜂，来自月亮和夜莺。蜡烛映着姑娘的裙摆，年轻的人们只会相爱。他曾经如此爱那一切，虽然现在也是如此，但他却笑不出来。在这首无关他们所信仰的一切的歌中，格朗泰尔突然懂了那一切的意义。古费拉克笑得头颅后仰，他唱得最大声，高举着酒杯，几乎要站到桌子上去了。格朗泰尔认不出每一句歌词，却认得出每个人的声音，安灼拉和他一样侧耳倾听着。他们在歌声中分享了两杯酒。  
它们鲜红、甘甜，一杯是未流的血，一杯是未竟的梦。  
“该把楼下的弹药搬上来，”格朗泰尔低声道，他的声音几乎被歌声淹没了过去，“晚上要下雨，它们会受潮的。”  
安灼拉过了一阵，才回答道：  
“等他们唱完这首歌。”

 

FIN


End file.
